Love Me Fucking Raw
by DearSJ
Summary: No Summary. Please just go inside and read already hehe / KibumXKyuhyun / KiHyun / SuperJunior / BoysLove / BL / BoyxBoy / Yaoi / KibumxKyuhyun


_**Judul : Love Me Fucking Raw**_

 _ **Author :**_ _ **DearSJ**_

.

.

.

Gorden berwarna biru langit yang menemani jendela dan kacanya berkibar indah diterpa angin yang menyusup dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Matahari yang bersinar lembut menyapu permukaan wajah putih seorang namja yang tengah duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka itu.

Cantik.

Adalah ungkapan yang tiba-tiba tercetus dari bibir namja lain yang tanpa sengaja memerhatikan namja yang duduk di dekat jendela itu.

Saat tersadar dari daydreamnya, namja bernama Kim Kibum itu buru-buru membuka bukunya yang sejenak terabaikan. Sedangkan namja yang duduk di dekat jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu mengedarkan pandangannya karena ia merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Namun, ia tak menemukan satupun. Menggosok leher jenjangnya yang tak gatal, ia merasa horror.

Cho Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menaruh atensinya pada guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran yang tak dimengertinya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, senyaring bunyi perut-perut keroncongan yang menuntut diisi. Disaat siswa lain keluar kelas, Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tak bersemangat untuk pergi kemanapun. Ia menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya pergi ke kantin sekolah. Tampaknya perutnya masih merasa kenyang.

Namun, tak beberapa lama ia mengiyakan ajakan Kim Kibum, teman sekelasnya dan membuntutinya dari belakang.

Donghae, salah satu teman yang tadi mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke kantin rupanya meninggalkan dompetnya di kelas dan berniat mengambilnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mengekori Kibum dibelakangnya. Mereka tampak sedang tak akur menurut sudut pandangan Donghae. Donghae terlalu sibuk menebak mereka berdua. Ia hampir melewati kelasnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dompetnya terlebih dahulu. Ia berniat mencari tahu rasa penasarannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan Kibum setelah mengambil dompetnya.

Donghae sudah mendapatkan dompetnya, namun ia tak menemukan jejak Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ia takut mereka sedang dalam hubungan yang tak baik, jika seandainya mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian di suatu tempat, Donghae akan menjadi pahlawan yang akan melerai perkelahian keduanya.

Donghae mencari keberadaan keduanya meski dengan cara meraba, ia tak mempunyai petunjuk teman-temannya itu akan pergi kemana. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah toilet terdekat. Ia membuka satu-persatu pintu toilet dan nihil, mereka berdua tak ada disana. Donghae berpikir sejenak. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum yang manis, baru saja mendapatkan ide. Di atap. Mereka berdua pasti pergi kesana. Donghae berjalan menuju toilet, namun langkahnya terhenti saat smartphonenya berbunyi nyaring di saku celananya. Nama Eunhyuk di layar smartphonenya tertera disana. Ia mengangkat telepon temannya itu yang sedang menunggunya di kantin.

"Yah! Donghae-ah, kau dimana? Kantin ramai sekali, nanti kau tak kebagian!" Seru Eunhyuk dari seberang telepon seraya pelan-pelan menelan makanan di mulutnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghabiskan setengah dari porsinya, tetapi Donghae belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantin. Jika ia hanya mengambil dompet, seharusnya sosoknya sudah berada di kantin dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Belikan aku sandwich saja Hyuk-ah, selesai makan, segera menyusul ke atap sekolah. Aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum kesana jadi aku mengekor. Sudah ya. Jangan lupa bawa pesananku." Jawab Donghae, ia segera menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal, Donghae seenaknya saja mematikan teleponnya dan menyuruhnya. Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan melahap makanannya yang tertunda.

Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kibum dan Kyuhyun di atap sekolah yang _forbidden_ untuk dipakai itu, namun mereka tetap bisa menerobos masuk, Kibum melakukan _kabedon_ (memojokkan pasangan ke dinding dan mengungkungnya menggunakan kedua tangan) kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menerima itu awalnya kaget sampai memejamkan mata. Kibum menyibakkan rambut Kyuhyun yang mulai memanjang. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan ikut tersenyum saat mendapati Kibum tersenyum padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia fokus pada bibir Kibum dan menciumnya lebih dulu. Sekilas. Hanya dipermukaan.

"Aku tak apa." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah itu. Ia senang Kibum mengkhawatirkannya. Jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Meski angin begitu kencang disana, tetapi mereka masih bisa merasakan aura hangat yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Baguslah. Ingin melakukannya?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, reaksi kaget Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis di mata Kibum.

"Disini? Kau gila!"

"Ya. Benar. Karenamu." Kyuhyun tak mampu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Ia membuang muka malu menatap mata Kibum. Kibum mengelus pipi dan rahangnya dengan lembut.

"Kau suka?" Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu mengangguk dan memberanikan diri menatap Kibum kembali. Kyuhyun suka Kibum yang menggombal. Walau sangat jarang sekali. Langka.

"Jadi?" Ulang Kibum, ia berharap Kyuhyun merubah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Eunghhh..." Pertanyaan Kibum yang kedua kali bukan untuk dijawab, ia berubah pikiran. Kyuhyunlah yang harus menurutinya. Jadi ia tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera melahap bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang telah berani mencuri start terlebih dahulu.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertaut, berebut dominasi dan liar. Mata mereka saling memandang di antara napas yang memburu dan detak jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan setelah tautan itu pudar.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ciuman mereka barusan sangat hebat sehingga menguras napasnya.

"Aku mau kau di dalamku sekarang juga, Kim Kibum!" Kyuhyun kembali merangkul Kibum dan meneruskan French kiss yang tertunda barusan.

Kibum menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun hingga selangkanya. Menghisap kecil tanpa meninggalkan bekas merah namun cukup membuat Kyuhyun merangkulnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun mendambanya, menginginkan Kibum agar jangan segera pergi dari area kesukaannya. Desahan tak mampu Kyuhyun cegah untuk tak keluar.

"Aaahhhh..." Kibum membungkam bibir Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dengan tiga jarinya. Kyuhyun menggigitnya refleks dan sesekali mengulum dan menghisapnya. Rasanya asin.

Kibum membuka celana Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan isinya yang sudah mengeras bahkan telah mengeluarkan precum.

Kibum mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia menjilat pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menatap matanya.

"Sudah sebasah ini?" Kibum memegang milik Kyuhyun yang mengeras, memainkannya naik turun. Kibum mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Kyuhyun dan mengoleskan jari basahnya ke permukaan milik Kyuhyun yang dipegangnya. Tangannya melakukan handjob tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mereka yang sama-sama saling menginginkan.

"Ahhh..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai tangan Kibum dan disambut Kibum oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Kau cepat sekali, eoh?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia yang tak sabar segera mengambil milik Kibum dan membalasnya. Kali ini ia memasukkan milik Kibum yang belum berdiri sempurna ke dalam mulutnya. Tugasnya adalah membuatnya sesempurna mungkin dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Penis Kibum ia kulum dan remas. Melakukan handjob sekaligus blowjob disaat bersamaan. Hingga membuat Kibum gemas dan memegangi kepala Kyuhyun supaya penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun kuwalahan dan meminta Kibum untuk berhenti dengan memukul-mukul kaki Kibum. Kibum yang sebentar lagi mencapai klimaksnya tak peka dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa kehabisan napas. Untunglah Kibum segera mengeluarkannya sedetik sebelum klimaksnya datang. Kyuhyun terbatuk dan napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatap marah ke arah Kibum, namun kemarahannya hanya sampai dilidahnya. Mukanya kecipratan hasil klimaks Kibum sedikit. Kibum masih sadar jika mereka masih berada di dalam sekolah dan masih berseragam.

Setelah klimaks pertama, Kibum buru-buru menggendong Kyuhyun dan menyenderkannya ke arah dinding. Ia tak sabar untuk berada di dalam lubang panas Kyuhyun yang akan menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Kibum memakai sisa-sisa klimaksnya untuk menjadi pelumas penisnya agar mudah untuk memasuki Kyuhyun.

"Aaaarghh!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang merangkul pundak Kibum, refleks mencakarnya, namun terhalang oleh kain. Jika tidak, mungkin akan membekas merah di kulit Kibum.

Kibum mengeratkan pegangannya pada salah satu kaki Kyuhyun yang ia angkat hampir sepundaknya untuk mempermudahnya memasuki Kyuhyun.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Kibum yang menghentikan proses yang baru akan dimulai itu.

"Jangan berhenti bodoh! Aarghh!" Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang kedua. Sakit pertama adalah disaat Kibum memaksakan masuk penisnya di tenggorokannya. Sakit kedua adalah saat Kibum berhenti dan mengkhawatirkannya yang menurutnya timingnya kurang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sudah mencapai pintu atap dan segera dibukanya dengan buru-buru sehingga membuat suara gaduh.

"Kibum! Kyuhyun! Kalian dimana?" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan dua orang yang dicarinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri atap dan tak membuahkan hasil.

"Mereka tidak disini ya? Kemana mereka?" Ujar Donghae bermonolog. Tak berhasil menemukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di atap, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia menutup pintu akses masuknya dan pergi.

"Ahh! Aaahh!" Desahan Kyuhyun yang tertahan akhirnya lepas. Ia susah payah menahan desahannya dengan tangannya sendiri sedangkan Kibum bersmirk ria dengan masih memasuk-keluarkan penisnya ke dalam lubang panas dan ketat Kyuhyun sesuka hati tanpa peduli mereka akan ketahuan oleh orang lain.

Kyuhyun memasang raut marahnya yang tak bertahan lama karena Kibum kembali memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara padanya.

"Aahh! Kibum!" Kyuhyun meremas rambut Kibum dengan kencang, tak peduli ada beberapa yang rontok. Hanya... Ia tak sanggup untuk menahannya. Kibum benar-benar mengerjainya.

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman yang membuat candu. Mereka saling menghisap dan bertarung lidah. Bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah. Ingin membuat pasangannya merasakan kenikmatan dan kepuasan. Sehingga menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun mendongak disertai desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang menggoda saat Kibum mengerjai lehernya dan nipplenya yang menegang dan merah akibat gigitan Kibum. Sedangkan pinggul mereka yang masih bergerak berlawanan arah membuat double kenikmatan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Desahan penuh kenikmatan tak mampu Kyuhyun bendung.

Kibum mencengkeram paha dalam Kyuhyun yang sensitif hingga menimbulkan jejak merah saat dirasanya Kyuhyun akan meleleh bagai jeli. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tak sempurna meski harus bertumpu pada dinding dan Kibum.

Saat klimaks Kyuhyun segera datang dan ia tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri apalagi menerima hujaman Kibum yang selalu tepat mengenai prostatnya, Kyuhyun semakin erat merangkul Kibum.

"Aahh! Aaangghhh... Kibum! Aku keluar. Aku akan keluar! Ngghhh! Aannghh...!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget saat mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada di balik pintu atap saat Kyuhyun baru membukanya.

"Y-yah! Lakukan dirumah bodoh!" Pekik Eunhyuk. Ia segera menarik tangan Donghae yang masih shock dan segera membawanya pergi jauh dari duo sejoli yang baru saja melakukan seks tak mengenal tempat.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa ditahan Kibum yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yah! Kau tahu?!" Kibum segera melengos pergi sebelum Kyuhyun mengamuk dan mencakarnya membabi buta.

"Kim Kibum! Mati Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah judulnya sesuai apa engga, terserah hehehe.

Omg! Baru nongol langsung bawa rejeki, eh? Dosa! Ahahahhahaha maaf maaf.. apa kabar semua? Ada yang merindukanku? Kalo kangen aku ato ffnya, Monggo dikomenin yaaaa...^^


End file.
